Shougi
by Stokrot
Summary: Among deceitful smiles Ichimaru Gin plays the risky game to protect what's most important to him. And, just to make that clear: I have no idea of playing shougi.


**Shougi**

A hand holding one of the pawns stopped mid-air, hovering over the board.

'Him? Are you really sure about that?'

_Smile. Remember to smile. _

'Entirely sure, cap'n Aizen.'

Furrowed eyebrows, an inscrutable look from behind the glasses. The glasses that had always been only a mask.

A move.

'Quite… interesting decision.'

_Smile. Let him see only your smile. _

A move.

'Do ya disapprove of it, cap'n?'

A moment of silence. Rays of the setting sun reflected in these horn-rimmed glasses. Aizen Sousuke looked like everything he had never been: a noble, kind-hearted leader, worried about Soul Society's fate.

A move.

'Well… It seems to me that you could have thought this over a little better, Gin.'

_Could I? Well, may__be I could… But I want him beside me. I need him. Not as a puppet, not as a pawn in your subtle game of power, more complicated than this shougi match. But you'll never understand it, Aizen. You don't know what the bond between people is. _

"_You may meet the people and you may rejoice."_

A move. A smile. And a light, careless tone.

'Beggin' yer forgiveness, cap'n Aizen. Hard thinkin' is soooo borin'.'

Another reddish reflection in the glasses. A move.

'That's why I would prefer you to ask me for advice first, Gin. It's… important.'

'I know, cap'n Aizen. And I can assure ya it'll do no harm to… our… plans.'

A move and a smile — even wider than before. He had the advantage.

Aizen looked at the board thoughtfully.

'I see that you like… risky moves?,' he asked, capturing one of Gin's pawns.

"_You may lose the people and you may suffer."_

'Not as risky as it may seem,' he replied. He had just captured one of Aizen's lances. 'I don't think lil' Izuru is such a bad choice after all…'

_I don't want to lose him. I __don't want to. I know it's going to happen, sooner or later, but I don't want to think about it. Not yet. The only thing I want now is to have him beside me as my lieutenant… Him and nobody else. _

'Whence the conclusion, Gin?' The mask of polite interest could have deceived anyone but Ichimaru Gin, who had always realized its existence. 'I assume you have not made your decision on a mere whim…?'

'I wouldn't dare, cap'n Aizen.'_ I know your face, Aizen. The one you hide even from your allies. You won't deceive me. _'Yet I dare say Izuru has the right potential…'

A questioning gaze. Aizen rested his chin on his hand.

'To become your lieutenant, Gin?'

A smile. More deceitful than before.

'To be useful to us, cap'n Aizen.'

'I would say…' a move, accompanied by highly raised brows, 'that our current situation is the most… advantageous to us. Is there anything I have not noticed, Gin?'

_Look out. Be an enigma. Smile. _

'It'd be too bold to claim somethin' like that, cap'n Aizen.'

'If so, then I am afraid you are overestimating him, Gin. I've been observing him closely for quite some time… and I cannot see anything we can gain from using him. The Fourth Division is a perfect place for Kira-kun.'

_Oh yes. A perfect place to humiliate him. To break him__. That's what you're aiming for, isn't it, Aizen? You wanted to get rid of Izuru, as you had gotten rid of Abarai, but it wasn't enough just to send him away… You want to ruin him… why? Is that because he's never been so blinded by you as Hinamori-kun is?_

_Any chance that you're afraid, Aizen?_

_If he stayed there, he could save lives instead of taking them. __Yet he would be no-one — I'm sure you would take care of that. _

_I've seen his eyes, Aizen. The eyes full of __bitter disappointment. I won't let you hurt him. That's why I'm going to say all these vile thing, all these mean, cruel words… I'll strip him off his virtues, belittle his services, laugh at his skills, while pointing out only these features you may find useful. I'll say all this… and I'll hate myself for that, but at least I'll be able to protect him from you. _

_And then… then I__'ll live and hope that one day he'll be able to forgive me. _

_Forgive me, Izuru… _

A move.

'As usual, I'm most impressed with yer insight, cap'n Aizen. However, with yer permission…' a move, another advantage 'I think that Izuru's transfer has been a bit… rash.'

_Look out, Gin. Every word is __of greatest importance. _

Squinted eyes, a red gleam of sun on the board's surface. A sudden chill — perhaps just a gust of the evening wind.

A move.

A smile. More deceptive than any previous smile of Ichimaru Gin, the freshly appointed captain of the Gotei13's Third Division.

'Forgive me if I'm too bold, cap'n Aizen… I don't want to negate yer decisions, not by any means… but there's this possibility that yer view of things may be a lil'… incomplete.

Aizen knitted his brows.

'What do you want to say by that, Gin?'

'Well… Moths… are always drawn to the light.'

_I want to be __the light to you, Izuru. I don't want you to burn in that light._

A move. And questioningly raised eyebrows.

'You imply that he is… emotionally attached to you?'

'I dare say that he is, cap'n Aizen.'

A half-smile. Sunlight reflected in the glasses.

'Why shall we need a single moth dancing around the flame?'

_The smile.__ Let it follow your every step._

'The moth won't fly away, cap'n Aizen… It won't fly away until the fire dies… or the moth itself dies in the fire. Izuru will be loyal to us. He's a very polite boy, in every way. He'll never refuse, especially if I ask him.'

A move.

'You seem to be pretty convinced about that, Gin. How come?'

'Oh, he owes me his precious life, cap'n. I think that's more than enough to win him over.'

A move. Aizen's skeptically wry face.

'I still don't understand what profits can we have from someone so… spineless as him.'

'But it's all to our advantage, cap'n!' _Smile. Make him believe you have fun saying that. _'That excludes all attempts of rebellion or protest on his part. We don't need another Abarai-kun, do we, cap'n Aizen?'

'We definitely don't, Gin. Yet I'd like to point out to you that Abarai-kun has been much more… enthusiastic.'

'Oh, but Izuru can also be very committed. All he needs is an adequate… spur.'

'And that would be?'

'He just needs to feel a lil' important… He needs to feel he means somethin'… to someone… and he will carry out our ev'ry order.'

_Loyalty is your strength, Izuru. Don't let it become your curse__… _

Aizen Sousuke's doubtful gaze.

'Every order, you say?'

'Ev'ry single one, cap'n. He's like an ivy bush that needs support to grow. Just give him that — and we'll gain a devoted follower.'

A scrutinizing look. Aizen tilted his head a bit.

'And you of all people would be willing to become that support, Gin? That's unexpectedly… generous of you.'

_Listen, Gin. Listen and don't let him __ensnare you.'_

'I only act in our common interest.' A move and a theatrically hurt tone. 'Are ya suggestin' it could be any different?'

A slightly raised eyebrow. A half-smile. A move.

'What if I am, Gin?'

A move.

_Don't try these cheap tricks with me, Aizen. I know you__ through and through — while you're never going to see my true face. Unless I decide to show it to you. _

'Then I'd be really downhearted because of yer lack of trust, cap'n Aizen.'

A quiet laugh, almost sickening. A move.

'No need to worry, Gin… I know you would never do anything that could be bad for my plans. You're too intelligent for that…'

_You trust no-one, Aizen. Even us. __But I won't give you any reason for suspicions. _

_What is truly dreadful is the treachery you cannot see. _

A move. And a flatteringly deceitful smile.

'I'm really glad to hear that, cap'n Aizen.'

'I'm glad to see you showing initiative, Gin. Yet, do you really think he will manage the lieutenant's duties? If he is supposed to have at least an illusion of authority… don't you think he lacks self-confidence a little too much?

_You despise him, Aizen. __You think he's a weak, worthless coward, who deserves that humiliating seat in the Fourth at most. You make a grave mistake._

_Izuru has a potential you don't see. __He has abilities you deny him. He is ambitious and he wants to prove that he can be equal to those standing above him. Not before you. Not even before me — but before himself. The only thing he lacks is self-confidence — and that's what I want to give him. As little as that. As much as that. _

"_You may command the people and you may serve them."_

'All the better for us, cap'n Aizen. The more he is uncertain of his position, the more bound to us he'll become. The more he'll blame himself for his supposed lack of competence, the easier it'll be for us to steer him and persuade him to make even more effort.'

Another meaningful half-smile.

'And you, Gin…' a move, 'you will be his patient, understanding superior…'

_I know what you expect of me, Aizen. __You want me to make him dependent on me… to the point when he'll ask me for advice on every little thing, trusting my judgment completely. To the point when he'll be deprived of his own will and his decisions will become mine — and yours. You want me to be a god and an oracle for him — but I won't do that, Aizen. I would rather have him doubt, have him have his suspicions — then I'll be sure that he remains himself and that he'll be able to manage on his own if there is such need._

_I've seen what you did to Hinamori-kun. __I've seen that and I'd rather die than let you do a similar thing to Izuru. _

A move.

'I have much to learn from ya in that respect, cap'n Aizen.'

A satisfied smile on Aizen Sosuke's face.

'No doubt about that, Gin. But as for your decision…' A move. Aizen let his words hang in the air. For a moment the cicadas' song was the only sound in the room.

_I know what you're thinking, Aizen. __You think you've seen through me… that you know my motives._

_I'll let you believe__ that. _

'Alright, Gin… Considering your services up to now I'm willing to agree… though I still have my doubts about that choice. Yet, if it would give you… pleasure…

Aizen accented the last word, his gaze half meaningful, half amused.

_Congratulations, Gin. __He swallowed the bait. _

A move. Time for the last argument.

'Nothin' escapes ya, cap'n Aizen.' A smile, a mischievously apologetic tone. 'Indeed… Izuru's so adorably innocent that I can't help but…'

'Enough, Gin'. Aizen Sousuke sharply raised his hand. 'Spare me… the details. And one more thing, Gin. Don't ever try to deceive me. You may be smart — but you aren't smart enough.'

_S__mile. Smile, even if you feel only bitterness and disdain. What a scoundrel you are, Ichimaru Gin… _

'Yer word is my command, cap'n Aizen,'

A quick glance on the board. A draw?

'A draw,' confirmed Aizen Sousuke, following his gaze. 'Interesting. I heard they do not happen too often. Still…' a closer look from under the furrowed brows, 'you had the chance to win this game, Gin.'

A tone full of polite surprise.

'Did I, cap'n?'

'Oh yes, Gin. If you had only sacrificed one of your pawns a few moves ago instead of the silver general, then I would have been deprived of the victory.'

Gin looked at the board more intently. Fortunately, the placing of his figures — the king, a few pawns and a single gold general — seemed completely accidental.

'Moreover,' Aizen continued, 'I must say I'm fascinated by your strategy. You seem to have a frightening tendency to absolutely illogical moves… and yet, every time, you manage to evade the disaster.

His most disarming smile.

'Pure luck, cap'n Aizen. I'm no tactician, ya know that. I tend to use my… imagination.'

'Most interesting,' Aizen smiled thoughtfully, turning one of the pawns in his fingers. 'If so… let me give you a piece of advice, Gin.'

'I'm all ears, cap'n Aizen.'

'You see, Gin… the pawns are meant to be used — and sacrificed if there is such need. You can't indulge yourself all the time…'

A smile. A deceptively repentant tone.

'Yer right as usual, cap'n. Seems I still have a lot to learn…'

'I will gladly give you another lesson, Gin.' A perfectly friendly look from behind the horn-rimmed glasses. 'If you find enough time among your new duties, that is.'

_A smile. Don't forget to smile. _

'I'll always find the time for ya, cap'n Aizen.' Gin folded the board, collected the pawns to a wooden box and hid both items in his kosode. He stood up. 'But now, with your permission… the Third Division awaits me.'

A nod. And a falsely kind smile.

'Don't let me keep you.'

Gin headed for the exit. He was about to open the sliding door when once again he heard Aizen's voice.

'Would you like me to inform captain Unohana about your… decision?'

Ichimaru Gin stopped mid-step, looking over his shoulder.

'I'd be honored, cap'n Aizen… but, if ya be so kind… I'd like to inform him myself.'

'But of course, Gin.' Another one of those seemingly warm smiles. 'Let him see you as your… savior. And as for now… goodnight, Gin.'

_Even a pawn can __mate the king. An ivy bush may strangle even the strongest tree. One man's decision may turn the tides of a war. _

_It's a mistake, Aizen. You make a mistake underestimating Izuru. _

He stepped on the threshold.

'G'night, cap'n Aizen.'

The door closed with a quiet tap, and Gin came out into the wooden gallery that surrounded the Fifth's Division quarters. The sun had already set, but the west horizon was still burning red. A pale crescent moon was slowly rising onto the darkening sky.

Gin inhaled deeply. The evening air was cool and fragrant. He felt all the tension of the last few hours leave him. He hadn't risked that much for a long time…

_I deceived you__, Aizen. I let you believe that you've deciphered me and my motives… and you, with all that insight of yours, have swallowed the bait… You've been taken in while trying to see through my arguments, trying to find the hidden meaning in my way of playing shougi…_

He tightened his grip on a small piece of wood he held in his hand.

_You actually believed that Izuru is no more but a pawn to me. _

He looked at the moon and then, using shunpo, he moved onto one of surrounding roofs. He wanted to get as far as possible from Aizen Sousuke and the Fifth Division. They only awoke his worst feelings right now.

The sky was getting darker. Gin looked around — and he realized that he was standing on the very roof of the Fourth Division's barracks. If he wished to, he could pay Izuru a visit even now…

He opened his hand, looking at the figure resting inside of his palm. He sighed, closing his eyes — and for the first time this evening the smile disappeared from his face.

_I could made him my tool __— just like you and Yamamoto Genryuusai have made me yours. I could — but I don't want to. I don't want him to become another ignorant pawn in this game and to suffer because of his loyalty. I don't want to — yet I'm afraid I want be able to protect him from that. But, as long as it is possible, I want to show him my gratitude… I want to repay him with just a bit of joy for being the light, the warmth and the consolation._

He looked up at the moon once again. He wanted Kira Izuru beside him, even for a short time — that was the only thing he was sure of. Izuru was his haven. His hope for redemption — if he was still allowed to have one.

He looked one last time at the figure he held.

"_You may believe in people and you may die for them.'_

In his hand there lay a gold general.


End file.
